UH-1 Iroquois
The UH-1 Iroquois (commonly known as the UH-1 Huey)is a military helicopter powered by a single, turboshaft engine, with a two-bladed main rotor and tail rotor. The helicopter was developed by Bell Helicopter to meet the United States Army's requirement for a medical evacuation and utility helicopter in 1952, and first flew on 20 October 1956. Ordered into production in March 1960, the UH-1 was the first turbine-powered helicopter to enter production for the United States Military, and more than 16,000 have been produced worldwide. Battlefield Vietnam The UH-1D and the UH-1C are used by the United States Marine Corps, ARVN and the United States Army. Variants There are 2 variants of the UH-1 Iroquois total Huey Gunship The UH-1C (or the Huey Gunship) is the gunship for the United States Marine Corps , ARVN and the United States Army. The attack helicopter for United States Marine Corps , ARVN and the United States Army is the AH-1G HueyCobra. Armament Pilot *x20 rockets Co-pilot *x12 grenade launcher rounds *x400 minigun rounds Appearances *Operation Game Warden *Operation Irving Huey The UH-1D (Or the Huey) is a transport helicopter for the United States Marine Corps , ARVN and the United States Army. Armament Pilot *None Door gunner 1 *x400 M60 machine gun rounds Door gunner 2 *x400 M60 machine gun rounds Appearances *Operation Game Warden Operators *'United States of America' **''United States Marine Corps'' ***5th Marines Regiment ***26th Marines Regiment **''United States Army'' ***5th Cavalry Regiment ***7th Cavalry Regiment ***5th Special Forces Group ***1st Engineer Combat Battalion ***101st Airborne Division Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The UH-1 appears in-game as the USA's main attack helicopter. The pilot of the Huey can use two rocket pods, while two passengers can use door-mounted M60 machine guns. Two more passengers can use their own weapons and gadgets from the jump-seats at the sides of the helicopter. This feature lets an engineer repair the Huey while it is airborne, and also means that said engineers can engage tanks from the sides without the pilot having to bring the Huey's front around to engage with the rockets. In terms of firepower, the Huey is the equivalent of both an attack helicopter and the UH-60 Blackhawk from the base game. But, unlike the Helicopters from the base game, it is vulnerable to small arms fire, and heavy machine gun fire can destroy it very quickly. It is highly reccomended to have an engineer filling one of the two door gunner or jump seats, as they can repair the helicopter when it is on the ground or away from the fighting, and the pilot should also equip the Armour Specialization, to increase the protection given to the helicopter. However, in-flight repairing only works when the helicopter is stationary, and doing so is likely to draw the attention of enemy engineers if the helicopter is repaired when in full view, so placing cover between the enemy and the UH-1 is a good idea. Inexperienced pilots will find that the UH-1 is a bad choice for practice flying due to the lack of other airborne targets and lack of protection against small-arms fire. The UH-1 is commonly shot down very soon after it arrives over a combat zone because of these weaknesses. However, the UH-1 has been given a significant increase in the effective power of it's rocket pods, compensating for the lack of armour, allowing it to take down tanks and other vehicles quicker than the Attack Helicopters from the base game. Appearances Rush *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley Conquest *Operation Hastings *Phu Bai Valley Trivia *In Battlefield:Bad Company 2:Vientam, the words "Death from Above" are written on the left side of the UH-1 and there's a drawing of a girl on the right side. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Transport Helicopter Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Helicopters Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam